Falling for an Original
by lfenech23
Summary: Madelyn Spencer is a 18 year old orphan on a Scholarship to Whitmore College who might just have won Elijah's heart. The Mikaelson's stayed in Mystic Falls after Mikael was killed and have enrolled in college living normal-ish lives.


"Go Eagles!"

Well that wasn't so bad, turns out cheerleading in college is the same as high school.

"Thank you ladies, we're now going to move onto tumbling passes, Davina is going to demonstrate a skill and then we need you to copy it and stick your best landing."

The girl Davina in front starts of with a standing back tuck, easy right? Well apparently no one told a few girls that to cheer they had to have basic tumbling skills. By the time we moved onto a round-off, backhand spring, layout there were only 10 of us left, with 6 spots on the team that meant at least 4 wouldn't make it, I just hoped I was one of the 6.

"Okay ladies, you've passed the basics, now we'd like to see what you can do. You've got 5 minutes to work out a combo and then we'd like to see it, from those we'll make our decision."

"Hi I'm Rebekah, you're a freshman too right?" A blonde girl has walked over to me, she's pretty and I've been watching her whilst tryouts have been going and she's definitely good.

"Hi, I'm Madelyn and yeah I am. You cheered before?" I can tell she has, but it's nice to ask and I could use some friends.

"Yeah I cheered through high school, have you?" I look around at the other girls warming up there combinations, I already know what I'm going to do but I want to warm some of it up first.

"Yeah in junior and senior year, I did gymnastics before that." I say jumping up and down, she gives me a nod and I do a round off back tuck; yep still got it.

"Oh cool, why'd you stop gym?" She says before doing the same stunt as I just did, she definitely going to be competition.

"Not enough people wanted to do it." I shrug, "it's fine, I kept most of my skills through cheer anyway."

"Well good luck, maybe we can grab a juice after?" She sounds keen and I'd really like a friend.

"Yeah sure!" I say a little too enthusiastically, but she smiles at me so it can't have gone too bad.

I throw a few more tricks, I don't want to show off too much before it's my turn to do a combo. I'm going to do my high school routine, but a shorter version. I run over in my head what I'm going to do and then Lucy, the girl running tryouts calls us all in.

"Ladies, any volunteers?" She asks looking at the 10 of us.

"I'll go." It's Rebekah, Lucy nods at her and Rebekah walks back a few paces to start her combo. I was right, she's really good. A couple of other girls go and I can tell that although they're good, they're not as good as Rebekah, and then it's my turn.

I shake myself out and then go, round off, Arabian, round off, back handspring, whip, full and stick the landing like my feet were glued to the floor. I get an applause and then the remaining 6 girls finish their combos.

"Well ladies, you showed a lot of great talent today, unfortunately we only have 6 spots available. When you hear your number called please join Davina to the left to collect your poms, the rest of you thanks and good luck next year."

"Number 2, 6, 14, 17, 33, and 39." I look down at my number and see the upside down 39, I can't help the smile that spreads over my face.

"You made it, we made it! Congratulations!" It's Rebekah, I look and see the number 17 pinned to her crop.

"Congratulations, team mate." I say with a wink, "now how about those juices?"

She giggles back at me and we head off to grab juice.

*TWO WEEKS LATER*

It's about 9 o'clock at night, I've just left the library after a massive study session. I start the 10 minute walk back to my dorm and notice there's a guy walking behind me. He's in a school hoodie carrying a backpack so I don't take much notice of him, he's probably headed back to his dorm. I hear his footsteps getting closer and closer, just as I get to my building I'm pulled backwards. I let out an ear wrenching scream but whoever has grabbed me keeps pulling me backwards, I stumble and try to stand back up. I manage a glance back and it's the same guy that was walking behind me. He pulls me across the road and into the park where it's darker, he throws me onto the ground and looks around.

"Please, whatever you want take it. Don't hurt me please, there's cash in my backpack. Just take my wallet or my whole backpack!"

He just smiles back down at me and then starts to lower himself onto me, I feel his breath at my neck and I squeeze my eyes shut. Before I know it he's being thrown off me and there's another guy standing over the top of me, he offers me his hand and pulls me up.

"Are you okay?" He's older, definitely not college age, maybe a lecturer? "Are you hurt?"

I shake my head and answer him, "I'm okay, I'm fine." A little dazed and shocked but not hurt, not that I can feel.

He pulls his out phone and dials a number, "hello yes, I'd like to report an attempted rape. Whitmore College, in the park near car park G. No, yes. Thank you." He puts the phone back in his pocket and turns to me.

"Police are on their way, do you want to sit on the sidewalk?" I look at the guy still lying on the floor meters from where I was.

"Don't worry, he's not going anywhere." I sigh and walk over to the sidewalk, sitting down in on a near by bench.

"I'm Madelyn", I whisper, I figure he should know who's life he just saved.

"I'm Elijah, it's nice to meet you. If only it could be under better circumstances." I smile at this, if only.

"Do you go here?" He shakes his head. I take notice of his clothes, he's in a clean cut suit.

"No, I was visiting my brother. He's a junior. I was headed to my car when I heard you scream."

"Well thanks, not a lot of people would have bothered."

"I'm not like a lot of people" he says, there's a small smile growing on his face, "so what year are you in?"

"Freshman." I answer through a shiver, it's freezing out here. He notices and shrugs off his jacket placing it over my shoulders.

Before he can say anything else we notice flashing lights coming towards us. The police turn up and two officers step out the car, "you call about the attempted rape?" One yells out, I mean a little of sympathy would have been nice.

"Yeah, he's over there" Elijah nods to the guy lying on the grass, "he's out cold."

The officer that made the unsympathetic comment heads over to the guy, the other comes over to me. They take my statement and Elijah's and push me to go to the hospital.

"I'm okay really, I'd really just like to go to bed."

"Well we can't make you go, here's your report number though, give that to nursing staff if you decide to go later." Then officers get in the car and leave us to it.

"Let me at least walk you back to your dorm." Elijah says, I nod and we head off to my building. It's a short walk, I get to my room and get out my keys.

"Thanks for staying with me and walking me back." I say with a smile.

"Anytime, stay safe." He leans in and kisses my cheek and then turns and leaves.


End file.
